


we are never (ever getting back together)

by natanije



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Isn't that great?, also no giving birth in caves, pregnant women do not engage in Look for My Hubby adventure, the Hubby should be engaging in Let's Return Home adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natanije/pseuds/natanije
Summary: In which Sakura waited, got tired of waiting, and decided to never wait ever again.(Or, in which Sakura never chased after Sasuke when she got pregnant).





	we are never (ever getting back together)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: can be seen as Sasuke bashing. Is not canon compliant, totally does not support sasusaku and is purely a fic made out of spite.

Sakura waits.

For Sasuke-kun, the love of her life, the person she has loved since she was a little girl. The person who left the village for years but came back, only to leave it again the first chance he got. He left without looking back, but with a promise. A promise that she wants to believe in, a promise she desperately wishes to believe with all of her heart.

'Until next time,' he said.

'Thank you,' he said.

He came back, around a month ago, although it was simply because Naruto was being too noisy and pushy, but he came back and she desperately wanted to believe that he didn't come back simply because he was annoyed at how Naruto couldn't shut up for the 'Team Seven get together' or something.

She blushes, then, remembering that during the time he was back in the village, she had been with him, even until later at night. It was awkward and Sasuke barely talked, but it happened regardless.

He left immediately the morning afterwards, but... It has to mean something, right? It has to. She doesn't think she can bear the revelation that perhaps it's nothing more than a simple night for the person she's loved with her entire heart.

She's given herself to him, her entire self, and it should've been enough. It should've been enough of an indication of how much she truly loves him, how much she's willing to give for him.

Her only fault-or perhaps it's their fault-is that she forgot to condition her body beforehand, and that Sasuke wasn't wearing any condom.

But... It's fine, right? It should be fine. It's not like it's the end of the world or anything... And she was happy when she found out.

Shocked, yes, but also happy. Because isn't this what Sasuke has wanted all along? To have a family, a clan for himself?

If Sasuke chose her to be the one who realize his goal, then it's fine.

It will be better if Sasuke comes home, however.

She has talked to the Hokage about her condition; her former sensei looking absolutely shell shocked when she told him the news. It's fine for her, because she trusts Kakashi, and even if he's told Sakura to keep it under warps for now, he helps her to send a message toward Sasuke.

Surely, surely, if word got out to him that she's having his children, he'll come back home?

Because isn't it what he wants all along? A family, a home to come back to?

Surely, at the notion that he has a family and a home to come to, he won't continue with his journey across the world to look for 'answers' that Sakura doesn't even know about?

Surely...

* * *

Sakura waits.

And Sasuke never comes back.

Not even an answer to the message Kakashi has sent him, not even when Kakashi sends the news for him, over and over, telling him to come back home, because she's pregnant, and isn't that his responsibility too, as the baby's father?

If he's as decent as she believes him to be, surely he comes back.

But Sasuke never comes back.

* * *

"You can't be serious, Forehead!" Ino tells her, fury painting her entire self. The head of the Interrogation Unit jabs her finger right on Sakura's Byakugou Seal, making Sakura wince. "You know yourself that the first few weeks of pregnancy is important, and even talented kunoichi has to take herself off of the active shinobi roster so she can focus on being healthy and not risk the baby!"

"I know, Ino-" Sakura says, but is quickly shut down by her blonde bestfriend, the only other person she has ever told about this.

"No, you don't know! You're the brightest girl I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, Sakura, but sometimes you're just too much of an idiot. Which part of your medic knowledge tells you it's okay for you to take a motherfucking journey out of Konoha to look for a man you don't even know the location of?! Even those hawks take so many times to track him, Sakura!"

She winces at the Yamanaka's shrill tone, knowing full well how crazy and dangerous her self imposed mission is. If it were any other pregnant women, she'll probably lecture them on how it's very dangerous and unworthy of their efforts.

But when it's her who experiences it-

When it's her-

"But it's his child," she lets out, her tone almost breaking. "It's his child and he's not here. He should be here, he should've been here."

"Oh, Forehead," Ino's expression softens ever so slightly, reaching forward to cup Sakura's cheeks with her palms. It dawns onto Sakura at that moment, on how scared and anxious she is, how she's brimming with near terror because-

Because-

Because he's not here.

And when he's not here, that means she's alone.

Alone in this.

"Why is he not here, Ino?" She whispers, then, nearly trembling. Her own hands reach out to cover Ino's hands around her cheeks, and she croaks out, "He said it himself, he wanted to revive his clan, and- and he did it with me and now I have his child and he's still not coming back."

"I don't know," her best friend says, shaking her head. "Maybe he just doesn't want to come back, Sakura."

"But it's his child!" She explodes, tears rolling down her cheeks, "This is his child, I'm like this because of him! He should've come back. He came back because Naruto wanted him to celebrate Team Seven's birthday or some shit, but he doesn't come back for this?! He wanted a child, he should've come back!"

"Dreams change, Sakura," Ino says, patiently. "Perhaps it's not what he wants anymore."

"Then why did he do that to me?" She demands, even when she knows Ino wouldn't have the answer, because Sasuke has always been aloof, mysterious yet sometimes kind, something she loves from him ever since they were little genin.

(But this- Forcing her to think about going on a journey to look for him because he won't come back when it's been told that she's pregnant...

Is it kind?

Has he really changed so much, after all?)

"You were careless," Ino says, "both of you. He probably thought you're in birth control. And it's not a good reason not to come back, I know," she adds as soon as Sakura opens her mouth. The pink haired woman clicked her teeth together, drawing in a deep breath to contain her emotions, "But it also probably explains why he wants nothing in this."

"But it's his child," she whispers, "he should've done something."

"He should," she nods, "but perhaps he doesn't want to."

Ino's hands fall from her cheeks, instead moving to grasp Sakura's trembling hands with her own. Sakura bites her bottom lip, then, her mind racing in what she can probably do, with her condition as it is right now. Ino was right, she can't and must not wander off from Konoha, a safe place, to the wilderness to search for Sasuke when she's pregnant, no matter how she wants to.

Anything can happen, even when she has a status as Tsunade's apprentice, and as a medic, as well as a mother, she can't possibly risk it.

"What am I supposed to do?" She says, head bowed. Ino looks at her clear in the eyes, empathetic and still determined.

"It's your child, Sakura," she says, "it's as much as your child as it is Sasuke-kun's. You're the mother. You get to decide what you're going to do with it."

Sakura touches her stomach, not yet showing but is clearly harboring a tiny life inside, furrowing her shoulders.

"Do you want to get rid of it?"

"What?" She looks up, then, aghast. A surge of protectiveness rises inside of her, her fists tightening at the thought of getting rid of her baby.

_Her baby._

Ah.

That's right.

So focused on the prospect that it's his baby- _Sasuke's_ baby-that perhaps it hasn't truly dawned on her yet that it is her baby as well.

Her _child_.

Does she want to get rid of her child? She can. She's a medic, a damn good one, she will be able to do it by herself. But does she _want_ to?

Perhaps, if she ever only thinks of the baby as something to get Sasuke to her, she will.

But no, this is her baby. Her _child_. She wants this child, she realizes, she wants to see her baby born healthy and grow up strong and smart. She wants this, she thinks a bit hysterically, _she wants this_.

And if Sasuke doesn't want this, fine.

It's fine. Even if it hurts her to think that Sasuke doesn't want this.

It's fine.

It's _fine_.

She wants this, even if it's an accident. She _wants_ this.

She looks at Ino straight in the eye, and says, "No."

Ino's smile is proud and triumphant.

* * *

Pregnancy is not as easy as some may say. Not only there can be health complications along the way, there's also the matter of eating healthy, resting and staying fit, and preparing for a lot of stuffs and checkups, as well as maintaining finance.

But all of that aside, she figures she has surpassed her biggest hurdle since she decided to stay in the village and does things her own way: _telling the news_.

Safe to say, Naruto wasn't happy. Not with her, no, but rather, with Sasuke. Naruto, who is already in an ongoing legal relationship with Hinata and is probably trying to have a child of his own, was furious. He was ranting, shouting-thankfully, in his house and not in the middle of the street-on Sasuke's stupidity.

_"He's so stupid! What the hell, Sakura-chan? Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I could've find him and punt him smack dab to Konoha!" Naruto shouts, stabbing his chopsticks into the noodles, "Look, if he doesn't want the baby, fine," he spits out, before turning a bit confused, "though I dunno why because having a family is awesome, 'ttebayo, and he should be damn happy to get one, you know! Family is awesome! That teme, I'll drag him back right now! Just leave it to me, Sakura-chan!"_

He looked ready to really run outside of Konoha and pounce Sasuke as soon as he can, but Kakashi was relentless in his denying Naruto's pleads, shooting down his requests as quick as lightning.

_"If you're gone, not only you're leaving Hinata, but you will also leave Sakura behind. If you're that concerned, help Sakura get through this. Someone who doesn't want to return," and isn't that painful for her still, to realize that Sasuke doesn't want to return, "won't return even when you drag him back kicking and screaming. Better to just wait until he's ready," he says, a bit sardonically, "if he ever is."_

Afterwards, it's simply a matter of telling everybody else. Her parents looked murderous, but they were very accepting of her decision and even gushed about possible names for her and offering to decorate her baby's nursery and all that. The rest of the Konoha 11 and Team Kakashi were no less hostile and disbelieving about it, but after a few rounds of snark and insults thrown at the absent father-if he even _wants_ to become a father-mainly courtesy of Kiba the Family Man (he said it himself, Sakura has no part in that) they offered their own congratulations toward her and her baby, and promised to help her anyway they can.

She thought it would be hard, doing this alone.

But she's never actually alone. Ino visits her daily, sometimes commenting on whether she should probably try to have her own, not wanting to be ' _outdone by Forehead_ ' as if getting pregnant is a race.

("It's not," Ino says, "but I think I really do want one. Or two. Or three." Sakura laughs at her.)

Naruto visits her, too, although turns out Hinata does end up being pregnant and he has More Important Matter to handle. He looks very bright, always looking happy even when he probably has to cater over Hinata's well being. Well, it's not like he will complain, Sakura thinks with amusement, Naruto does like taking care of people sometimes. Especially his precious people.

Sai visits with Ino or Naruto sometimes, giving her doodles and always, _always_ offers to paint the nursery.

Yamato-taichou already promised to give a crib made of that Wood Style of his, and he gives his tasty tea leaves a lot.

The rest of the Konoha 11 come by sometimes, too. Tsunade-shishou (who smacked her forehead with a newspaper before offering her congratulations _and_ offer to teach the baby some gambling in the future), Shizune-san (who is more of a worrywart than her, apparently)-

And Kakashi.

She doesn't know how he does it, but he seems to always find at least some time within a few days to find her and just... be with her. Talking, though mostly just lending an ear when she spills her worries about the pregnancy, buying her some food at random but still leaving her the tab when she asks him out to go eat in a restaurant, giving random ideas for names ( _Babashi is her favorite. It's really funny, especially when Kakashi said the name is to continue his legacy with such a serious look on his face_ ), asking about her health, reminding her to exercise and rest properly...

It's nice. This is nice.

* * *

It is safe to say that she's never been alone in this, and thus, when all is well and done, she isn't really surprised to find the hospital room she's in packed and full of people.

"Sakura-chan! I wanna hold the baby!" Naruto shouts, his hands already reaching toward her daughter before they get smacked away by Ino.

"No way, Naruto, as Sarada-chan's godmother I have _all_ the right to hold her first!"

"Maa, don't you think I have the right, too? As Team Kakashi's captain _and_ the _Hokage_."

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama," Ino says back sweetly, "I don't care." She ignores Kakashi's spluttering, and says, "Sakura, gimme the baby!"

Sakura laughs, bright and happy, because she has a daughter, a child to call her own, and she's never, _ever,_ alone in this.

* * *

Sakura waited.

She waited, waited, and waited.

And then, she had enough.

She never waited anymore.


End file.
